helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiral Spire
Introduction Spiral Spire in Finsel is a holy land for mages to cultivate themselves and do research. It is the best mage camp and therefore the greatest magical power in the Stardust Continent. However, due to the blooming desire for enchantment, an increasing amount of nobles wish to find the Grand Mages to enchant their dresses, jewels and even their hair. To deal with this situation, the mages have prepared a special room for people to 'socialize' and gain the Magic Badge. The Magic Badge system is still new, but the Spire is positive that it will become a grand event. Mages of the Spiral Spire are all carefully selected as children based on their magical affinity. To maintain the purity of magic, only qualified candidates that have been approved by the Spiral Spire are accepted. After being chosen, these future mages will then have to break ties with their family, and in the case of nobles their family name. Features Dress yourself up according to the taste of the Mage for a higher chance at meeting mages from Finsel, and for a higher chance at triggering a PvP Beauty Contest. If you win the Beauty Contest, you will be given 15 Magic Badges and if you lose then you will be given 6 magic badges. Magic badges are used to enchant clothing at Xavier's Magic Shop. Characters Attending * Asteria * Gonzalo * Harson * Lou Bavlenka * Xavier Notes *Mages of the Spiral Spire are often at odds with the unregistered "wild mages" that often congregate in the Bunny Pie Shop in the slums.Clue in Scroll **Starr Mayphis is one such mage, after a falling out with the mages of the Spiral Spire he refused to have anything to do with them. *The aptitude for magic and the aptitude to channel it are both necessary to become a mage. Only children with a high aptitude for both are accepted into the Spiral Spire.Conversations#Trivia **Mages have a spell that can test for both.Conversations#Trivia *Lou Bavlenka has a room in the Spiral Spire, but due to her family's power and influence she is able to maintain her connection to the nobility and the Spiral Spire with no persecution from either side. *"The power of Demons is closely related to their horns, so many human mages try to implant the horns on themselves."Taboo Corner * The first time magic fills the entire body of a mage, they have a chance to gain some superpowers, and adjust their physical form.Conversations#Adventure ** Female mages are increadibly beautiful because the majority of them will use this chance to alter their appearance.Conversations#Adventure * "Magic has four basic elements - wind, fire, water and earth - and two rare attributes, dark and light. Elements reinforce and counteract each other. It's impossible to master them all."Conversations#Intel Gathering ** Many fire mages practice fire magic by meditating as close to the active volcanic crater near Finsel as they can without dying. Many also become badly burnt through their attempts to get closer to the element of fire.Conversations#Adventure ** Every country has it's own mage department since magic users are so widespread in the Stardust Continent. Even Rayorca has a mage department, despite being so far removed from natural elements. Because of this, Rayorca has many will mages, like Rebecca Werchy.Conversations#Adventure Category:Gameplay Category:Outing